Aristocratic Hall
This place was a typical 'favor the rich and disdain the poor' sort of establishment… even its name —"Aristocratic Hall!" was reeking of discrimination. The Aristocratic Hall, as the name applies, is the hall where only genuine aristocrats can come. It's an Auction Hall Hall's Appearance The flowers inside this courtyard were strongly fragrant even though it was late autumn. In fact, these beautiful flowers seemed to be flourishing; almost as if it was spring. The variety of flowers inside this huge courtyard could leave a very refined and tasteful impression on anyone. The trail seemed to be bending in the shadow of the trees lined-up on both sides; the scent of the trees only added to that winding taste of transcendence in the air. The path kept bending again-and-again, while its width reduced. In fact, one really couldn't tell the length of this trail; it seemed as if it would never come to an end! This point alone differentiated this establishment, and had placed it above all others!Chapter 240 A faint sound was coming from the upper floor of the Aristocratic Hall; the source of the sound seemed far, yet near. It was almost as if fairies were singing amidst the clouds. The music sounded misty and wasn't clearly audible to any who listened to it, but it was this indistinctiveness of the sound which made it even more enchanting. Such a graceful and subdued sound was hard to describe. However, all those who had received the invitation cards were left to rejoice after listening to it. So much so that irrespective of the outcome of the coming auction, they would still consider this a very fruitful trip — even if they didn't gain anything else. Two cultured white-clothed youngsters were standing at the door along with two beautiful young women. The four of them were serving as a welcome committee. They would examine the guests' invitation cards, and then beckon them in immediately. Soon after, a white clad youngster would appear to receive them, and would cordially welcome and take them in.Chapter 241 Everyone was quite surprised when the doors opened and they saw the big hall inside. One could even call it a public square owing to the amount of space available. Almost all the adjoining rooms to this hall had been brought into its fold. The columns used to support this linkage had been carved with shapes of dragons and phoenixes. A hundred tables were neatly arranged inside. Not more, and not less - just a hundred. There was only one chair behind every table. Two additional chairs had been placed some distance away from each table. These chairs had a small coffee table to keep them company. A pair of bonsai plants had been placed on each side of every table. These bonsai plants had lush green leaves along with tender and beautiful flowers. There was a distance of at least 3 meters between every subsequent table. Moreover, the distance between any two adjoining tables was the same. This set-up had been arranged keeping Fatty Tang in mind; therefore, even a person of Fatty's dimensions could move around with ease here. That being said, Fatty was one of a kind. It was almost impossible to find another person with his build under the heavens. Over three hundred people had entered the hall, but unexpectedly it did not feel crowded. In fact, it felt quite spacious. The air was fresh and clean as the long windows overhead had been opened. Therefore, no one was worried about feeling stuffy. Walking into this hall was like walking into a garden in spring time; it could soothe anyone.Chapter 245 A faint music floated from upstairs, and echoed down in the hall. The musical composition wasn't a rare masterpiece, but no one could see the people who were playing it. Somehow, this added a touch of elegance to this mediocre musical composition. On the floor was a unique green-blue carpet; it was abnormally thick. The people walking on it felt a sense of warmth and luxury even though its color wasn't glamorous in particular! Every table had a postcard with a name on it. The first row was naturally reserved for the Royal Family; they were the cranes in this flock of chicken. Four of the tables were designated for their seating. Moreover, people inside this hall felt that they themselves had truly risen in the society. They started to believe that they were in the ranks of genuine nobles since they weren't too far removed from the Imperial Family. this what aristocracy means? Everyone except for the members of the royal family felt very cheerful because of this. The second row was for the major families. There was no division in accordance with their ranks. The third row was for the descendants of officials, as well as rich noblemen. And the fourth was reserved for the other rich and powerful of the Tian Xiang City. Separating each row was a curtain of pearls hanging from above. This screen hazily covered a part of a person's head sitting ahead, which made it difficult for people to see the person sitting in the row in front of theirs… Every nook and corner stationed a 'red-crowned crane incense burner'. It seemed like these cranes were blowing blue smoke. The smoke was rising spirally in the air, and this wafting smoke made the atmosphere seem more peaceful. Dozens of young women wearing light-yellow clothes were serving tea in small cups. Their clothes and graceful disposition made them look like butterflies. They looked quite pretty as they moved around easy-mannered, yet with a sense of propriety. There was a milky-white tapestry in front of the first row which looked like it had dropped from the sky. The tapestry completely covered what was behind it; it looked like an unusually thick wall. The tapestry in front of the first row was raised noiselessly, exposing the snow white platform. Then there was a sudden inflow of bright glittering lights. These lights were refracting from gems mounted in the different positions covering a small perimeter of the platform. There was desk stationed in the middle. On top of the desk, was a hammer; the hammer which would mark the final decision. This arrangement was simply fantastic. In fact, it was such a stark contrast to the Magnificent Jewel Hall's set-up — which was wide known as the best auction house in the entire City — that it seemed as if a pheasant had run into a golden phoenix… or a beggar into a prince… Chapter 246 Card Invitations The scalding silver invitation cards were mounted by a golden plum blossom. The golden paint was used so precisely while drawing this flower, that each and every petal seemed vivid. In fact, even the stamens were clearly visible! The invitation card's envelop could be considered a valuable piece-of-art on its own! On opening the fly leaf, what would shine on one's eyes was nothing other than two rows of huge characters — inlayed in gold. Reactions However, this invitation card immediately caused a commotion… even amongst the most inelegant of families; all because of the three family-stamps it carried : Jun Family, Tang Family and Tian Xiang Empire's sole prince-equivalent. Momentarily, the members of all noble families in Tianxiang City were found fluttering-about to discuss this matter! Just one day of this matter had already blown-in a storm of public opinions. In the beginning, all influential families carried this rather profound belief that the actions of the "Aristocratic Hall" were no more than a nuisance. Many felt that it was blatantly pandering the rich and disregarding the poor; which was unacceptable to some. However soon-afterwards, the entirety of public opinions — down to every individual — reversed. Many who received this invitation sighed in relief; they still they had a joyous expression on their faces even though they didn't agree with it. Meanwhile, many others were left disgruntled; haven't I received an invitation even though my family's worth is greater than one-million? This invitation clearly aims to convene the rich-and-noble families of Tian Xiang City; then why isn't there one with my name on it? Don't tell me; is my status lower than other people? As a matter of fact, do they look down upon me? What could be the reason? Such people couldn't reconcile themselves to private discussions, and started to criticize openly since they harbored sentiments of indignation and humiliation… on the other hand, the people who were initially nervous or afraid upon receiving this letter… eventually started to take pride in it… a look; Grandpa is an aristocrat! I am a great gentleman! Do you understand? Tsk tsk, the prince-equivalent, the Jun and the Tang Family are three of the most influential forces in the Tian Xiang City; they have made their judgment in inviting me! Do you still doubt it? You think you're richer than me? You think you have the money? Did you get the invitation? Status! Status! The proof of status was quite simple: someone either had the invitation; or didn't. If someone didn't receive the invitation… then it only meant one-of-two things: either their family wasn't worth over a million; or they were mere commoners. This invitation card had become the 'symbol of aristocracy' in a very short period of time! People would wear pure-white gowns, and stick the invitation card in the collar. They would walk-about without caring about how they looked; their chests puffed, and their head held high. This was the new trend-of-the-town; a true sign of elegance and class. Moreover, it was proof of one's aristocratic status! And, those who did not get the invitation… racked their brains in order to prevent themselves from being outdone. In fact, they hollowed-out their minds with a hundred plans. Such people would stare wide-eyed at people who they didn't consider as equals. However, they would look away when any such person waved an invitation card in their face; else they would risk their desire and rage to give them away… Then there were several people who never stepped foot outside their houses. However, they wantonly started visiting their friends and family after receiving the invitation. In fact, the most unreasonable ones were found knocking on over ten doors in just a day's time; these people were like dogs whose tongues would never tire of wagging… Moreover, the Aristocratic Hall had opened right opposite the Magnificent Jewel Hall. This had immediately attracted interests from the upper-class of the city! This business, which hadn't yet auctioned a single item — had aroused anxiety and curiosity in the hearts of many already. This was certainly the first incident of its kind for the Tian Xiang City!Chapter 240 Category:Organizations